This invention relates to wheeled transport apparatus employable as a discrete module for transporting cabinet components or other components by truck.
House cabinets and other types of similar cabinets have certain parts or components which are often grouped and shipped together for assembly on site. It is of course important that all of the correct components of a particular cabinet layout be delivered prior to installation. These components or parts include, for example, the cabinet housings, doors, hardware and molding. As will be seen below, the transport apparatus of the present invention provides for the xe2x80x9cpackagingxe2x80x9d of all of these parts in a module of specialized construction which allows transport to take place in an efficient manner by standard size trucks, a plurality of these modules fitting within the confines of the storage compartment of a conventional standard size truck body. The various cabinet assemblies remain discrete units which can be transported and handled separately.
The following United States patents relate to storage containers, trolleys, carts or the like for use in transporting and/or storing goods of various types: U.S. Pat. No. DES.409,811, issued May 11, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,554, issued Jan. 21, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,379, issued Jun. 10, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,305, issued Jan. 21, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,579, issued Sep. 16, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,665, issued Jun. 30, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,800, issued Jun. 3, 1952.
None of the prior art patents indicated above teach the unique combination of structural elements employed in the transport apparatus of the present invention.
The present invention relates to transport apparatus defining an interior and employable as a discrete module for transporting cabinet components (or other components) by truck.
The apparatus includes a base having a periphery of rectangular configuration and including four base sides.
Wheels project downwardly from the base for supporting the base.
Four side panels extend upwardly from the four base sides and first connector means releasably connects the four side panels to one another.
The transport apparatus also includes second connector means releasably connecting the four side panels to the base, each of the side panels being selectively wholly removable from the other three of the side panels and the base to obtain access to the interior of the apparatus, with the remaining three side panels connected to the base forming a self-supporting structure. With this approach, an individual can selectively obtain access to the interior of the apparatus from any one of the four sides thereof.
The transport apparatus also includes an open topped trough in the base for receiving elongated components to support the elongated components on end so that the elongated components will not engage the ceiling of a conventional truck body.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.